Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a connection controlling method and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program.
Related Art
Connection between information appliances that handle digital information via a LAN (Local Area Network) using wireless communication (hereinafter, referred to as wireless LAN) and transmission and reception of data are carried out. Many of portable information appliances, such as smartphones or tablet-type information terminals, include a data transmission and reception function by the wireless LAN. Moreover, it is also carried out that an operation target device, such as a printing machine (a printer), is connected to the information appliance via the wireless LAN and behavior of the operation target device is instructed by the information appliance. For example, a print instruction is transmitted from a portable information appliance, such as a smartphone, to a printing machine as the operation target device, to thereby cause the printing machine to carry out print output.
For connecting the information appliance to the operation target device via the wireless LAN, it is necessary to identify the operation target device on the wireless LAN. Usually, when the operation target device, such as a printing machine, is identified and connected, the information appliance stores information of the operation target device of the connection destination. Then, in connection of the next time, the information appliance identifies the operation target device based on the stored information.